nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Alexander Bennett
|datebirth = 10 May 1955 |placebirth = Bennett Farm, Stephen Headland |home = Bennett Farm, Stephen Headland, Sylvania |home2 = Charleston, Sylvania |function = Farmer, Politician |party affn = Independent |language = English, Icelandic |religion = United Protestant Church (Anglican Sect) |image = |motc=yes |motc-term='1)' 2013 Congress - |motc-election=Federal Elections, 2013 |motc-electionoutcome= |motc-realisations= }} Charles Alexander Bennett (born Arngeirr Aronsson May 10th 1955, Bennett Farm, Stephen Headland) is an inhabitant of the Stephen Headland who works as a farmer for the Charleston and Port Company. He is a social advocate for political liberty, economic equality and the development of Western Sylvania. His farm is a full season plantation, with him and his family working it to produce numerous items such as coffee and pineapples. Bennett is a member of the Farmers Union of Lovia and a supporter of the Miners Union of Lovia. Biography Charles was born from two Icelandic parents whom fled to Great Britain after the Invasion of Iceland in 1940, but then 1942 immigrated to Lovia trying to escape from the horrors of World War II. The two were able to find refuge in the Stephen Headland and work with the Charleston and Port Company as farm laborers. Eventually the family was able to gain rights to start their own farm and provide the Charleston Company with goods. Charles was born on the family's homestead on May 10th 1955 as Arngeirr Aronsson, but at the age of 12 his father decided to anglicize their families last name name into Bennett, most locals will recall that Charles father was pressured by the Anglican presence inside of Charleston to change the family name. At 14, Arngeirr decided to change his first name, and took on his city's name, Charles. As a child, Bennett wrote the poem Arngeirr's Song. Charles left his family's farm to study at the Blackburn University in 1974 for his degrees in Political Science, Agriculture and Administration. Instead of returning to his fathers farm, he left to work and live in Clave Rock to gain money working in a coal mine, he became heavily involved with the Miners Union of Lovia and led several rallies and conferences in the small mountain town. His father failing in bad health eventually caused Charles to leave the mines. Charles is still a member of the MUL and a supporter. After studying in Noble City and living in Clave Rock, he returned back to Charleston to aid his aging parents on the farm. Charles eventually bought a new home on the Charleston beach for his parents to live in quietly while he maintained their farm in the country side of the Stephen Headland. Charles married in 1976 to Kelly Homestead, whom was also from the Stephen Headlands The two produced seven children, four boys, William, Richard, Daniel, Micheal, and three girls Kristen, Jane, and Mary. Political Career Charles became active inside the Charleston City Council in 2008, and in Civil War led the Southern Cross Alliance with Richard Creed against the advancing Oceania forces. With Richard leading the inhabitants out of Train Village, Bennett stayed inside the city to fight off the incoming attackers, when a napalm strike hit the SCA's headquarters, and two of his men dead, Charles ordered a retreat back into the Stephen Headlands where a reasonable defense could be held. With victory in November of 2011, Bennett as with Creed became heavily praised inside the rural and urban areas of the Stephen Headlands. In 2013, Charles ran as an moderate independent for Congress, conservative on some social issues and liberal on most economic issues. In American political terminology, he was seen as a 'Southern Democrat'. Charles gained a seat inside the Congress, with votes mostly from rural Lovia. Political Beliefs & Positions Bennett's political beliefs and positions reflect that of most of Western Sylvanian, moderate on most issues concerning social issues and liberal on issues of economic policy. Bennett is heavily supportive of taking politics from a large federal level and reducing it to state and local level, which he claims that states should control how education is taught in their states. His recent position on 'clean coal' has been taken under heavy by most environmentalist from the left whom claim that the statement is an oxymoron. In response Bennett took steps in begin writing a bill for the creation of a low emissions coal plant in the Stephen Headland. In 2013, he was reviled to be part of the republican movement, hoping to see the Kingdom of Lovia become a republic. In 2014, Bennett, removed himself from the public light of the political scene and has thus return to focusing on growing Aronsson in prospect for rebuilding the Lovain economy and establishing the house market in Lovia. Photos Charles Bennett Meeting.jpg|Bennett talking during a meeting. Nathaniel Scribner2.jpg|Charles identification. Charles Bennett Farmers Union meeting.jpg|Charles talking at the Farmers Union of Lovia Convention. See Also User Page: -Sunkist- Category:Politician Category:Stephen Headland Category:Living person Category:Anglican Church Category:Minister Category:Person Category:Farmer Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:2014 Member of the Congress